Frail
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: Life is short and oh so frail...
1. Default Chapter

I said that I was going to go on a break from writing _chapter_ fics, doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing all together. Hardly. I will still be here, still writing, there will just be more one shots from me.

I've got baaaaaaaad writers block, so I'm sorry I've disappeared for so long. But you know what would help? Some Gabriel/Anna that _I_ didn't write! I'd even be willing to dish out an idea if someone would be willing to write the fic… I need fluff too you know!

Disclaimer: I don't even own a _car_ what makes you think I own Van Helsing? Just to clarify… I do not own Van Helsing.

* * *

Gabriel Van Helsing stumbled up the steps of Valerious Manor. He felt warm, sticky, blood trickling down his back. The various cuts on his body burned, and he welcomed the pain. The deep trenches the werewolf's claws had dug in his back stung so bad they brought tears to his eyes. 

Grabbing hold of the door handle, he wearily pressed his shoulder against the solid wood and shoved the door open. The entry hall of the old house was spotless, a testament to Elisabeta's hard work at cleaning it. Gabriel and Anna had only just returned from a 'hunting' trip the night before. Having spent a week in Budapest, tracking down and finally killing a satanic cult leader. Then on the way home they'd run into some nightmarish creature that neither of them could identify. It chewed Anna up a bit. When they'd finally reached the house the were both so tired that they'd simply dropped their bags, crawled up the stairs, dragged themselves into their bed and fallen asleep.

But now there wasn't a trace of any of that. No blood soaked riding jacket, no weapons scattered on the floor, and their travel bags were gone. The room was pristine, just the way Anna liked it.

It was because she'd been the one who'd been slobbered on that he'd left her at home. A villager came to the door just as the sun was setting, telling tales of a werewolf. Anna had still been asleep, proving just how worn out she was. He'd decided he could take a werewolf by himself. He'd done it before. So he left her sleeping and went out on his own.

He hated to think it, but he really had enjoyed being on his own again.

"Gabriel?" Anna's voice called from the stairway. He looked up and saw her leaning against the banister, towel drying her soaked curls. He quickly looked away, ashamed; he didn't want her to see what he'd done.

She picked up on it immediately, her tired but loving smile slipping into a frown. Laying the towel across the railing she came down the stairs to him.

"What happened, where have you been?" she asked, she lifted his chin and inspected the cut across his cheekbone. He refused to look her in the eyes; he already felt tears welling up.

He heard her gasp as she walked around him, checking for injuries, and saw the gashes in his back.

"Gabriel!" she cried in alarm, "My God, what happened!" grabbing his arm she pulled him up the stairs. He followed her numbly, wishing he could just go to sleep. He just wanted sleep.

Anna opened the door to their bedroom and then left him standing in the middle of it while she ran into the bathroom. She came out, seconds later, armed with towels, bandages and alcohol. She glanced at him worriedly and closed the door with a soft 'click'.

"Is your back the worst of it?" she asked gently. _Something's wrong!_ Her mind screamed, _why isn't he saying anything? What is going on? _

Still avoiding meeting her gaze he nodded once, and closed his eyes tiredly, wanting nothing more then to curl into a ball and die. _I really am a murderer, a killer_. He wanted to tell Anna to stop helping him. He didn't deserve her concern. _God help me, I really have become what I've hunted._

The sensation of her cold fingers on his torso jerked him back from his gloomy pit of thoughts. He looked down at the top of her dark head through half closed eyes, smiling out of habit as she traced the scar on his stomach, just like she always did.

"Lift your arms please"

He lifted his hands above his head and Anna wasted no time in relieving him of his tattered shirt.

"I need you to lay on your stomach so I can clean these cuts," Anna said softly. He did as told, lowering himself onto the soft mattress of their bed. The bed dipped as Anna sat next to him and then her hands were back on his skin. He felt it all numbly, her cold hands, the sting of the alcohol, soft towels cleaning, and finally the bandages being placed on his back.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Anna finally asked, and Gabriel detected a note of hurt in her tone.

_You have to tell her eventually_, he sighed and twisted his head to look over at her. She sat next to him, legs curled, her back against the headboard. Their eyes met and locked, her look of hurt and confusion tore at him. He felt the prick of tears at the back of his eyes.

"I-" He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, he could feel her gaze burning into him.

"A villager came to the door…"

_Gabriel blinked open his eyes and sat still in his bed. _What was that?_ He wondered groggily. Rubbing at his eyes he looked over and saw that Anna was still fast asleep. Bone tired, as he was, he was still curious as to what had awakened him. Laying in the silence of his room he listened closely for signs of what had so rudely disturbed his slumber._

_He heard Anna's soft breathing and his own, he also heard the rhythm of his heart as it pounded in his chest._

_Then there were the voices he heard outside the door._

"_I'm sorry sir," Vasile, the butler said, "But Master Van Helsing is still asleep."_

"_Please," an unknown voice begged, "It will kill again if we don't get help! He's the only one who can do it! Please, you must let me speak with him!"_

"_I'm sorry sir," Vasile repeated, Gabriel heard genuine regret in the elderly mans tone._

"_Is the Princess home?" the other man asked in desperation, Gabriel's head turned on instinct to look at his still sleeping wife._

"_She is asleep sir,"_

"_Will you not help me?" the voice asked piteously._

"I went to the door, and the man said that a werewolf had been living off their village," Gabriel explained, "You were still asleep, and I couldn't just let more people die because I was tired. So I went…alone"

_There wasn't a sound in the dark of the forest,_

And that's what worries me, _Gabriel thought darkly. _Not a bird chirping, not a squirrel chattering, not even crickets.

_But he knew his quarry was there, he could feel it. It was stalking him even as he hunted after it._

Who's hunting whom?_ He asked mentally, a wry smile twisting his lips. He heard the thud of footfalls behind him, and a deep rumbling growl. He spun around, disturbing the autumn leaves fallen at his feet. Eyes narrowed he scanned the brush warily, and felt the werewolf doing the same._

"It came at me from the undergrowth, big silver bastard," Gabriel shifted uncomfortably, Anna leaned in, "He was still dripping in gore from his latest kill."

_The silver werewolf lunged, mouth gaping, fangs glittering, saliva dripping. Van Helsing stood stock still, his Tojo blades buzzed angrily in the quiet forest. The werewolf snapped at him, teeth greedy for flesh. The monster hunter spun and slashed with his blades, raking them across the werewolf's big hairy arms._

_It howled in anger and spun back on Gabriel, faster then he'd anticipated. Bloody fangs pulled back in a fearsome snarl the werewolf slashed back at him and roared. Gabriel felt his skin tearing…_

"In my haste to leave the house, I'd left my crossbow at home. All I had was my silver dagger, the Tojo blades, and a pistol, which had been knocked aside. So I stabbed it in the heart with the dagger." Gabriel continued, he made a stabbing motion with his hand, and then twisted to look at Anna again.

_The werewolf grabbed Van Helsing in a bear hug, its disgusting bloody maw right in his face._

This is it, _he thought_, I'm going to die.

Oh God, Anna, _moving purely on adrenaline, instinct, and the thought of his wife, Gabriel pulled the silver dagger from his boot and slammed it into the werewolf's chest. The disgusting creature howled and dropped him, stumbling away with a clawed hand to its chest. Gabriel landed hard on the ground, the vicious cuts in his back screaming in protest. Yet he watched in satisfaction as the werewolf sank to his knees, blood oozing from his stab wound._

"I knew he would change back, they always do. But…"

_Silver fur dripped off the murderous creature, Van Helsing pulled himself to his feet and walked over to the beast. Standing bare inches from it he crossed himself and mumbled a prayer for the lost soul._

_Two soulful brown eyes looked up at him, a tussled head of blonde hair failing to obscure the face of the werewolf._

_A boy._

"He was just a kid!" Gabriel cried, he choked on the tears in his throat and pounded the bed with a fist.

"God!" he choked out, "He couldn't have been thirteen years old. _Thirteen_ Anna! And I killed him!"

He raised his fist again, prepared to slam it back to the mattress, but burst into tears instead. Harsh sobs wracked his battered body as he cried for the lost boy and his unluckiness to have been the one to kill him.

Anna stared at him a moment, and felt her own tears building up. Moving cautiously she smoothed her hand over his lacerated back then leaned her entire body forward. Pressing her cheek against his shoulder she loosely draped her arms around him, ever careful of the fresh bandages.

She shushed him soothingly and held him as tightly as she dared, heart breaking at the sound of his sobs.

"Gabriel," she began and he shook his head, she pressed her lips against his shoulder and tried again, "Gabriel, look at me."

She reached out and gently cupped his chin, twisting his head and forcing him to look at her.

"How many people did you save tonight?" she whispered softly, heart tearing at the amount of pain radiating from his gaze. He shook his head again, his chest hitched with the intensity of his sobs.

"God," he croaked again and rolled over onto his back, feeling the pain of his injuries but far beyond caring. He put a hand up over his eyes and coughed, choking on the tears clogging his throat.

Anna reached out and took hold of his wrist, pulling it away from his face, and rested her other palm in the center of his chest.

"Gabriel, you saved that village, and maybe more then that!" she softly exclaimed as she stroked her fingers against his chest. "Love, you _saved_ that boy from the curse of the werewolf! Don't you think he was grateful that he wouldn't have to kill his friends, family members, innocent people, any more?"

He drew in a shaky sigh and stared up at the ceiling for a while, before his eyes shifted and locked with hers.

"When I was a werewolf," he began, swallowing painfully against the memory, "I knew that I had to, and _wanted_, to kill Dracula." He paused a moment and took a deep breath "But when you came into the room, after it was done, I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. But I wasn't me anymore, the werewolf had already killed and exalted in it, it wanted more. The whole time I kept screaming, '_No! No! Not her! Not Anna!_' but I couldn't stop." He continued, his voice trailing off into a whisper as the painful memory flashed through his mind, he could still hear Anna's scream, " I just wanted to die."

"But you didn't die, and I'm still here, we're here, you saved me and my family," Anna started; "Even my brother, you saved him too, just like you saved that boy" she finished, blinking away tears.

" I took him back to his village, the boy, I thought it was the right thing to do. His mother came to me, screaming, but she wasn't mad at me for killing him. She was heartbroken that it had to be done. She held him for a long time, rocking back and forth and sobbing. She was sobbing 'thank you' over and over." Gabriel murmured, hearing the elderly woman's wailing echoing in his head. "He was so young, so frail"

Anna leaned forward again, and took his face into her hands; she smiled softly down at him.

"Life is frail love, and if there's one thing I've learned while being with you it is that life is precious simply because _it is _so frail, and we should cherish it." Anna said, her smile widening as he placed his hand over hers.

"I love you," he said, feeling incredibly lightened. A full-blown grin now lit her face, she moved closer to him, stretching out on the mattress beside him and rested her cheek against his heartbeat, her favorite place to be. She wrapped her arms loosely about him, and felt his arms circle her waist. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of his heart drumming against her cheek.

"I love you too," she finally responded, smiling as he squeezed her waist.

* * *

"Do you want me to come with you?" Anna asked softly, watching as Gabriel pulled on his coat and grabbed his hat. 

"No," he said, his voice rough with emotion. He glanced at her and shook his head no again. Still she walked with him to the front door.

"Are you sure?" she pressed, she reached out and took his hand, forcing him to look at her. The tiniest smile tugged at his mouth and then was gone.

"No," he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "But I think this is something I should do alone, don't you?"

Anna shrugged and returned the hand squeeze, "I'm here for you, I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

"I know," he sighed; he knew she wanted him to apologize for leaving her behind, and he knew he couldn't. No matter how much she wished she could've been there, Gabriel thanked God she hadn't been.

Bending his head he kissed her forehead softly, then after dropping her hand pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," he whispered to her hair, he could see her smile in the hallway mirror.

"Don't be late" she whispered back.

Unable to leave without finishing the ritual they had started on a dark night that seemed so very long ago, he kissed her, briefly.

Straightening he felt the usual tugging of his heart that happened every time they relived that night. Managing a lopsided smile for her he snatched the roses resting on the entry table and turned to open the door. Anna didn't say anything else; her eyes conveyed everything to him in their silent language.

_I love you_

_Please, be careful_

_I'll be here when you get back_

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Gabriel left the warmth of his home for the biting cold of the Transylvanian dawn.

* * *

It wasn't anything spectacular, a pile of rocks in the middle of the prettiest meadow Gabriel could find. 

The monster hunter looked around again, taking it all in. The butterflies chasing one another, the sun daring to shine out of the sky and warm the ground beneath it, a rare thing in Transylvania, the soft breeze that blew the long grass this way and that. He inhaled the lovely smell, and looked once more on his little pile of rocks.

Crouching down he placed the delicate red roses he'd brought in between two stones. He carefully arranged the remaining rocks so that they would hold the pretty flowers up.

Feeling tears stinging at the back of his eyes, Gabriel Van Helsing stood up. He swiped at the tears absentmindedly and continued to stare at the mound.

Following another ritual, one very different from the ritual he and Anna had made, he crossed himself slowly.

"Rest in peace," he said, and jerked at the oddness of hearing his own voice. It sounded out of place here. Bowing his head in respect Gabriel turned his back to the meadow and started back for home.

* * *

I could NOT figure out how to end this! Argh! It was hard! But I hope you like it! 


	2. By the devils hand

**Rating:** This chapter might be a mild R or a strong PG-13, I haven't decided, but you've been warned. (Violence, swearing, scary images, angst)

Oh, and I now own a car… just so you know!

In the dictionary the definition of Frail is "lacking strength or easily broken"

Many thanks go to my man Jesse, who helped me tremendously with the grammar and pacing of this chapter. Thanks babe!

This chapter is dedicated to Moose. You are my inspiration as well as my best friend, and I can't thank you enough for that. I love you to pieces. Thanks again.

**Summary:** In a continuation of the story, Gabriel gets another lesson in the frailty of life. Taught once more by Anna, but in a much different way then before…

* * *

There are crucial moments in life where time seems to slow. 

Your first broken bone, the first time you were scared to death… your first kiss.

For Anna, as she crouched in the corner of her newest hell, time was at a standstill.

Bloody, beaten, and broken, she half huddled, half slumped in the corner of the room and watched as her captor ate his dinner.

He didn't even acknowledge her presence as he munched his food. Why should he? She was garbage, a worthless whore. He'd told her over and over what a piece of trash she was, just a dumb bitch, all while he pounded her senseless. She'd fought at first, of course she did, she was Anna Valerious! But as time dragged on her strength waned; now she didn't think she could lift the goblet her Satan was drinking from.

She saw a line of red appear down his cheek, and even though she knew it was wine, for a moment she thought he'd been drinking her blood.

But he wasn't a vampire, he was a devil, he was Satan in the guise of an average man. Balding, pot bellied, but strong and solid. His voice was heavy and rough and it held an accent she didn't recognize. He wasn't from Romania, he didn't know her, didn't know her husband. Why her?

He took her in the night. She, Gabriel, and Carl had been on a stakeout. She was standing in an alleyway, peering at a little town house. Then a hand reached from the darkness to cover her cry, the knife at her back stopped all her struggles. His rancid breath brushed her cheek as he whispered to her: "You're a pretty little thing aren't you? I'll teach you some respect! You're going to learn your place little girl!"

She struggled all the way, as much as she could, the knife kept her from doing much. She hoped Gabriel would see that she was gone soon. She was looking forward to watching him hang the bastard who had her in his grasp.

He'd brought her to his "home" and promptly taught her what her "place" was.

She winced at the memory of his fists and feet connecting with her body. At first she fought him back, feeling a pang of satisfaction when she'd split his lip and smashed his nose.

Then he broke out the knife again, and Anna fell into hell.

Her hands were now tied and her feet, well, she wouldn't be moving them anytime soon. There were shards of glass embedded in the bottoms of her bare feet, little spots of agony that took away all thought of escape.

He slobbered and grunted like a pig as he gnawed on the chicken bone resting in his greasy fingers. Each smack of his lips was like a gunshot to Anna's ears. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in awhile. However the thought of food made her queasier then her hunger did.

Her stomach growling is what drew his attention, and for that she cursed herself. She'd hoped maybe she could avoid a 'lesson' tonight.

Time slowed to a near stop as her tormentor stood from his seat.

She could hear her heart pounding, each breath she drew roared in her ears. Sounds of his clothing shifting, his own breathing and heartbeat, the heavy stamp of each boot heel striking the wood floor. How could this _not_ be Hell?

Unable to move much, she simply stared up at him listlessly as he stopped in front of her. His lip in its customary sneer of contempt, eyes alight with an insane fury.

Anna slipped deep into her mind as the first blow rained down on her. Slipped back into happier memories. Her family, Velkan, Mama, Papa and of course Gabriel. Soon she no longer felt the pain, all she felt was impact. She was too busy having a picnic with Van Helsing to notice much else.

Finally he stopped.

Anna felt her mind slipping from her sanctuary, and knew it was time to return to the real world. The world that was now her existence. Harshness, cruelty, _pain_.

Fresh blood ran from cuts both old and new. Her lip was split again; she could taste the salt of her own life as it bled into her mouth.

Satan, Sven, whatever the hell his name was… he sat down again. Looking content, like he'd done nothing more then take out the garbage.

Firelight danced and weaved over the entire scene, casting menacing shadows on the walls and on Satan's craggy face. The heat was almost unbearable, Anna felt like she was roasting alive. She knew she had a fever, and she knew she was getting worse.

_Not much time now,_ she thought sadly, staring into the flickering flames with teary eyes. She felt the salty moisture sting the cut below her eye as one tear slipped free. _I'm sorry Gabriel; I'm not strong enough for this._

Anna felt darkness creeping into her mind; saw the shadows drawing on the edge of her vision. She wasn't afraid, no, why should she be? Maybe Gabriel was still waiting for her with their picnic.

But still she thought as she slipped away,

_I'm so sorry_

That's when it happened…

The door splintered open and a noise that could only be described as a roar echoed in the room ferociously.

Anna's rescuer stood in the middle of the room, his dark eyes drinking in the scene. She saw a flare of recognition in those eyes as they lit upon her crushed form. Then nothing but pure, white, hatred and an impossible fury that warmed her even as it scared her leapt into their depths.

But she couldn't stay. Gabriel was calling her name. So she let the darkness take her in it's loving arms and all was silent again.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Van Helsing saw Anna shudder then fall still. 

In that moment he could swear his heart stopped beating. He and her kidnapper stared at each other a moment, a split second of nothing.

Then all hell broke loose.

The stubby man moved quickly for a man of his size. He reached for the knife, slick with fresh blood, on the edge of the table. He knocked over his wine glass in the process and it shattered on the floor.

That seemed to wake Van Helsing from his stupor.

With a bellow that could be called animal like, perhaps even werewolf like, he lunged at the squat man.

He caught the other mans wrist in a vise grip, grabbed the knife and using a split second move audibly cracked the bones. Sven, as Gabriel had discovered his name to be, cried out in breathtaking pain as his wrist fractured.

Moving on his trained instinct and an impossible fury Gabriel whipped the knife around and plunged it into Sven's collarbone. Then without hesitation, flowing from one move to the next in perfect time he took hold of Sven and smashed his face with his fist.

Once again the sound of breaking bones punctuated the harsh silence. But there were no cries of pain this time. Sven could barely manage a whimper through his broken jaw.

Hearing the sound, as tiny as it was, only pushed the flames higher, and so with a ferocious growl Gabriel literally _threw_ him across the room.

Sven crashed into the mirror on the other side of the shabby abode, shattering it and it's reflection of Anna's broken body.

Van Helsing approached slowly, menacingly, loving the fear that was lighting in Sven's eyes. The fat man whimpered and struggled lamely, trying to back away from the raging monster hunter.

Gabriel reached for Sven again, grabbing up a handful of his greasy shirt he brought his fist to Sven's fat face again, and again, and again.

Straightening back up, Gabriel stared down at the other mans ruined face, and the blood that was spattered all over his hands. He felt a surge of guilt and remorse, he wasn't supposed to be like this, he was the _good guy_.

Then he saw Anna's reflection in one of the many shards of glass…

Hissing like an incensed serpent he lifted his heavy boot and dropped his heel onto Sven's neck.

The now terrified man gurgled and chocked. Gray eyes begged desperately for mercy.

"Mercy?" Van Helsing snarled and pressed his foot down harder, "_MERCY!" _he near screamed.

Reaching to his belt he removed his revolver. Six silver bullets gleamed impatiently within its silver chambers, begging for release.

"What mercy did you show her!" he snapped, watching as Sven struggled beneath his heel. He crunched down harder and watched the awful man turn blue.

"You better prey to God that Satan shows you mercy," Gabriel spat as he pulled back the hammer with a sharp 'click'. "You'll find none in his courts."

The resounding boom of the revolver ended the conversation…and Sven.

Gabriel returned his revolver back to its rightful place, minus one silver bullet.

He stepped over the corpse as though it were a piece of furniture; his entire focus was now on the figure lying in the corner of the shabby room.

Both lips were split, her eyes were blackened, she was bloody and bruised and looked so small and sad curled in her little corner.

He touched her cheek gently, willed her to wake up and look at him.

She didn't move and in that heart tearing moment he knew she never would again.

He bowed his head and let the fear and pain of having her taken from him finally consume him. When the tears came he didn't bother to stop them. Harsh sobs made his body shake and pathetic whimpers escaped his throat.

_No! Not again!_

Then, unbelievably, he felt her stir.

It was like an electric jolt to his system, his head jerked up, his eyes shot open, the tears dried in his eyes.

Anna stared back at him with soft anguished eyes, but a smile pulled at her mouth.

_Amazing, _he thought, _only Anna could smile after going through something like this!_

"Hey stranger," she croaked, and he found himself laughing, _laughing_!

"Good to know you still have your sense of humor," he managed to whisper back, even if his voice was hoarse from his tears. Her head lolled back against the wall, her eyes fell slowly, "Tired," she muttered.

"I know sweetheart, you're safe now, it's okay, we're going home," he reassured her. Moving carefully he slipped one arm behind her shoulders and the other beneath her knees. She moaned when her body left the floor, she was limp in his arms. Her hands dangled loosely, her head fell back as she slipped once more into unconsciousness.

Van Helsing carried her easily, stepping over the body of her kidnapper and through what used to be the door.

They were going home.

* * *

"You shouldn't be walking," Gabriel worried aloud as he helped Anna up the steps of her home. "The doctor said-" 

"I know what the doctor said, Gabriel, I was present when he said it. I want to walk on my own, I _need_ to," Anna whispered back. Her voice was still rough, and her steps were still shaky, but already she was looking better.

Keeping a steadying hand on her elbow he reached out and opened the door. Warm light spilled out on them, Anna blinked at the glare. She looked horrifically pale and thin in the light. Her hands clutched Gabriel's arm tightly as they stepped up into the house, she trembled slightly, as though afraid.

Carl appeared at the top of the stairs, a brilliant grin on his face.

"ANNA!" he cried cheerfully while bounding down the staircase. He'd missed Anna nearly as much as Gabriel had.

He came at them, full run, arms open. Anna's fingers tightened on Van Helsings and she took an uneasy step back. Carl was within arms length now; he grabbed her shoulders, about to pull her into his embrace.

Instead Anna jerked back at his touch, straight into the now closed door. She gave a small cry of pain as her already bruised back smacked against the door handle.

Carl stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes went wide. Gabriel reached out and caught Anna as her knees gave out. "Oh! Anna, Van Helsing! I'm sorry!" he stammered, Gabriel growled at him and held the now shaking Princess up by her upper arms.

Van Helsing reached up and gently touched Anna on the cheek getting her to look up at him. She shook her head and closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. Gabriel shot Carl a glare and quickly pulled off his hat and coat before tossing them at the friar.

"Go put those away would you?" he hissed and watched the little man scurry off to do as asked.

"It's not his fault," Anna murmured, lifting brown eyes back up to him.

"I'll apologize later," Gabriel mumbled back, still unhappy, though mostly with himself. He moved his head down slowly, till his forehead touched to hers. Anna's eyes closed again and she smiled softly.

"Princess Anna!" a warm voice called and caused both monster hunters to jerk in surprise. Miruna appeared in a cloud of flour, Vasile and Mihai in her wake.

Gabriel took a half step away from Anna, but slid a hand around her waist reassuringly. He felt her tense beneath his fingers and so held up a halting hand to the crowd.

Gabriel watched Mihai's eyes track over Anna's abused form. Taking in the bruises, the cuts, and perhaps the worst sign of her abuse, her fear. Even amongst family she still clutched at Gabriel. As if anyone of the people in front of her might suddenly lash out at her. The soldiers' normally brilliant green eyes locked onto Van Helsings, shining with anger and intense sorrow. His unasked question hanging in the air, _how could someone do this?_

Miruna took a hesitant step toward the couple, a hand covering her mouth and her eyes bright with tears.

Anna caught and returned the stare, completely conveying everything that she couldn't say about how much the older woman truly meant to her.

Miruna stretched out her hand, wanting to see that this wasn't a dream, that her little Princess had come back alive and well. Her fingers landed softly on Anna's shoulder.

Anna moved like the touch burned her, turning away from her adopted family and hiding her face against Gabriel's chest. She trembled against him, and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt. He closed his eyes briefly and shook his head slowly.

"Excuse us," he said gruffly, his own voice choked with tears. Unwilling for her to hurt herself further, and doubting she even could if he let her try, Gabriel decided to carry his wife up the stairs instead of letting her try to walk on her own. He bent easily and swept her up in his arms, something she would normally scold him for. Or perhaps giggle and allow. Depended on the day and the mood she was in.

Now she allowed him with neither giggle, nor whimper. Instead of grinning or smacking his arm she clutched tightly to his shirtfront and if possible hid her face further from the world.

* * *

"Is she going to be all right?" Mihai asked worriedly as soon as Gabriel appeared in the bar. Van Helsing nodded once and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, 

"I think so, but it's hard to tell. I won't lie to you; he did a number on her like I've never seen… And that's saying a lot."

Mihai nodded back, his jaw tense; Van Helsing saw anger still simmering in his green eyes.

Vasile stepped foreword and handed Gabriel a scotch, a friendly smile on his face. Gabriel smiled back warmly and accepted the drink from him. Taking a sip from the glass, he looked back up as Miruna approached. She laid a soft hand on his arm, and looked up at him.

"Thank God for you Mr. Van Helsing, thank God. I shudder to think what would have happened to her if it weren't for you." Tears welled up in her eyes as she patted his arm. Touched, Gabriel reached a hand and placed it on top of the elderly woman's.

"Thank you," he whispered, he patted her hand once then turned back to Mihai.

"Now, about what happ-" he broke off as a loud wail sliced through the already tense night air.

"Anna!" Gabriel and Mihai cried in unison, both men darting for the door. Carl followed closely behind, Vasile and Miruna made their way as fast as they could.

Van Helsing took the stairs two at a time, Mihai pacing him all the way. They raced down the hallway toward the darkened room at the very end. The door was still half open… and Anna was still screaming.

Gabriel lowered his shoulder as they drew up to the door, he rammed it open and he and Mihai slammed into the room.

Anna was tangled up in her sheets, hands and legs flying about, face frozen in a look of absolute horror. And still she screamed.

Mihai took a step back, knowing this was not his territory anymore, it never was.

"Anna," Gabriel called, sitting down beside the still thrashing gypsy, "Anna, wake up."

Miruna, Vasile and Carl entered the room then, Miruna moved slightly and lit the candle by the door. Vasile saw her thinking and moved to light the other candles in the room. Slowly the room gained light, warm and flickering, it cast shadows over the unfolding drama.

Anna whimpered again, her head tossing from side to side, Van Helsing grabbed her shoulders, "Anna! Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open at his contact, but instead of the relief he expected to see, he saw fear and something that startled even him… hatred.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shrilled; shoving him off with such force that he fell all the way off the bed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Gabriel sat on the floor, stunned beyond belief, watching as she broke into sobs, her body quaking and shuddering with heart wrenching ferocity.

"Just leave me alone!" she hiccupped, huddling against the headboard, her face hidden against the dark wood.

Miruna stepped foreword and sank onto the mattress beside the quaking woman and threw her arms around her. Anna resisted at first, trying to shoulder her way out of the embrace. Miruna held strong, her own sobs sticking in her throat as she clung to the woman she helped raise. Soon Anna stopped fighting and returned Miruna's crushing hold.

"Why?" Anna sobbed, "why?"

"Shush, baby, you're all right now, everything's all right now, hush" Miruna crooned through her tears, and rocked the Princess back and forth.

Mihai held out his hand to Van Helsing, still sprawled on the floor with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Come on son," Vasile said softly as he and Mihai finally reached down and pulled the monster hunter off the floor, "you can't do anything lying on the floor."

With Carl's help the three men ushered Van Helsing out of the room, leaving the women, still sobbing, by themselves.

"You'll see son, if anyone can help her, Miruna can," Vasile said smoothly, as he and Mihai half carried Van Helsing back to the bar clear at the other end of the house.

* * *

Anna slept fitfully, curled up in a tight ball. She looked tiny in the bed with all the blankets piled on top of her. But it wasn't just that. 

She moved in her sleep, a small moan falling from her lips, and the blankets slipped from her shoulders, revealing a trail of horrible bruises. And that was just on the skin her nightgown revealed.

She looked incredibly fragile in her sleep, and to Gabriel, who sat keeping vigil over her in a chair; it just reminded him of how close he'd come to losing her.

Gabriel's eyes traced over her, taking in all the harsh damage. Her beautiful skin marked with ugly cuts and bruises, eyes blackened and one horribly swollen, her lips split and her wrist in a splint.

Reaching forward, careful not to wake her, he pushed the blanket back over her shoulder. He paused for a moment, looking at her face closely… was that a smile?

If it was, it was gone before he could confirm that it was, but he let himself believe it was. He sat back in his chair, prepared to sit there all evening not just so _she_ felt safe, but so _he_ could know she was. After all, who could get her if he was right there? Werewolf? Not a problem. Vampire? Easy. Ogre? Kid stuff. Sadistic, woman-beating bastard?

Gabriel growled at the thought of that fat, little man. He wished he could go back in time and re-play his confrontation with Sven. If he could, he'd take his time.

In his minds eye he'd already witnessed the hateful man giving Anna those black eyes, splitting her soft lips, cutting into her skin for no reason but to see her in pain.

She'd been through so much in life, living under Dracula's shadow, the loss of her family and knowing that their salvation rested solely on her shoulders. He'd seen the scars, both physical and emotional, that marked her. She was the bravest person he'd ever met.

Gabriel smiled softly, _my warrior Princess_. His smile slipped as his thoughts darkened once more.

The woman lying in that bed did not look like his Anna, she looked to be easily broken, weak…_frail_.

And that was not Anna.

He looked up at the ceiling angrily, directing his thoughts to the heavens.

_Has she not suffered enough? What was the point of this? She's already been through so much, how could she deserve this treatment from you! Was it a test? A test of faith? Her test or mine! How is this fair? What possible good could come from this?_

_She could have **died**._

He jerked at the thought and brought his focus back to the room. Two brown eyes stared at him in the dark.

"Anna?" he asked softly, worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"This isn't your fault," she whispered back hoarsely, "Don't think that it's your fault Gabriel."

"I just wish I could've prevented it," he sighed and bowed his head, studying his hands. She surprised him by reaching out her own hand and placing it on top of his. She squeezed his fingers and he looked back up at her.

"I'm not a china doll. Don't let this change the way you think about me Gabriel." She implored softly. He flipped his hand over underneath hers and squeezed back. "I'm going to be fine. It just takes time." She continued and then she gave a tug on his hand.

Smiling lopsidedly he followed her lead and crawled up onto the bed with her. She moved backwards as best she could, to allow room for him, wincing only once.

As soon as he had settled she moved in closer to him, pushing into his arms and setting her head against his chest. He placed his arms back around her and heard her sigh in contentment.

"I have my own personal hero," she laughed sleepily, and then sighed again.

He reached up and stroked his hand over her hair, his eyes burning as he looked down at the top of her head. Up close as she was, he could not only see the damage but feel it as well. He thought she'd looked tiny lying in the bed, but in his arms she was so thin and fragile he was afraid he might break her.

Being as careful as possible he shifted onto his back, pulling her now sleeping form with him so she rested on top of him.

He was close himself to drifting off into the oblivion of his dreams, when he remembered something Anna had once said to him.

_Life is frail._

* * *

If you review I may get the next chapter of this fic out sooner rather then later… 


End file.
